


It Takes Four

by kurokobun



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Foursome, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Polyamory, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 21:43:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2556785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurokobun/pseuds/kurokobun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One drunken night together is the best sex they've ever had, so they decide to try to make it work. Which it does. <em>Extremely</em> well even.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Takes Four

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shinimegami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinimegami/gifts).



Kagami had grown up in Los Angeles; waking up next to someone else, hardly remembering the encounters from last night isn’t new to him at all. Granted, it hadn’t happened _often_ in America; he’d been more interested in waking up early Sunday mornings to play basketball than partying all night, but occasionally he would tag along with a couple of friends. He’d lost his virginity at the early age of fifteen and had tried it a couple of times more, before coming to the realization that it really wasn’t his thing. He can hardly remember any of it, clearly drinking more than his young body should’ve had to deal with, so after coming back to Japan he had hardly touched any alcohol at all, least of all had sex while in a drunk state.

But this time he seems to have broken his perfect record. There’s also a difference between waking up now compared to how it had been in LA. For one, the hair tickling his nose is sticking up in very distinct, ridiculous directions that feel vaguely familiar, and it almost smells like vanilla too. Secondly, there’s also a feeling of a mop of hair resting against _back_ , and his _toes_ , indicating that there are, in fact, _three_ people currently in his bed. If it even is his bed. Honestly, he’s not completely sure at the moment.

The alcohol must still be having some affect on him, because his first thought isn’t to freak out about somehow ending up with three people last night, but rather acknowledge the fact that he _really_ has to go to the bathroom. Disoriented, and with sweaty bangs hanging in front of his face, he makes his way into what he _assumes_ is the bathroom. Turns out he’s right, but despite feeling half-unconscious he notices this isn’t his own home, meaning that at some point he’d left his apartment where the drinking had started.

“Never drinking again,” he mumbles to himself. He washes his hands and looks down at himself in the process. He’s naked, and _sticky_ , and there are hickeys… in a lot of places. “Oh God.”

As if a cue, he hears a lot of curses, quickly followed by a loud thump. By now the magnitude of the situation he’s in finally hits Kagami straight in the face, and reality comes back full force as he sticks his head out of the bathroom to take a good look at the people in the rather big, fancy bedroom he’d woken up in.

Kise Ryouta is sitting on the floor of the room, naked and with a face that’s flushed and sweaty, much like Kagami’s own. Seeing Kise somehow brings back _all_ the memories from last night, or at least enough that he recalls what happened when Kise had pulled them all into his bedroom, and locked the door, before he proceeded to strip his last layer of clothing, urging them all to do the same.

Kagami puts his palm to his forehead, and groans.

Oh _shit_.

He’s not surprised when Kuroko sits up in bed only milliseconds after Kise has fallen out of it. His blue eyes that usually make Kagami feel things he absolutely shouldn’t feel are wide in surprise as he meets Kagami’s gaze, then Kise’s and in the end lands on Aomine Daiki who is still snoring next to his former teammate in bed. Without saying a word, Kuroko reaches for a blanket that conveniently is draped over a lamp on the nightstand and uses it to cover himself. Kagami hasn’t seen much of Kuroko being embarrassed — although it has happened on rare occasions — but this time it’s clear as the day itself how the usually blank-faced boy feels about the situation. The blush is practically glowing on his cheeks, and he’s gripping that blanket in his hand rather tight.

Kagami is taken by a rather strong need to comfort him, but right now he’s doing everything in his power not to freak out himself, and he’s pretty sure that if he _speaks_ he’ll splutter and stutter and utter just how horrified he’s _actually_ feeling, which he’s not sure is what Kuroko needs right now. He remembers that he’s still naked and keeps his lower body safely covered behind the bathroom door. Fumbling slightly with his hand he finds a towel that he loosely wraps around his waist, just to have something to distract himself with that _isn’t_ counterproductive.

“Shit, shit, _shit_.” Kise’s gotten up from the floor and is now wrapped up in one of the duvets that’s been lying around. He’s looking at Aomine as if he can’t decide whether he’s supposed to wake him up or not.

Kagami’s sure that when Aomine finally does wake up he’ll be the first to really _say_ anything, and he’s not sure if he’s ready yet. His entire mind is trying to just process. Take in. He can see the scenes _clearly_. He remembers Kuroko’s pale skin under his touch, Kise’s tongue in his mouth, Aomine’s lips on his _chest_ — the images comes flooding into his brain one after another, making him shrink into himself more and more.

And the worst part? He can now remember how fucking _good_ it felt. He can remember _loving it_.

He doesn’t see what Kuroko does to get Aomine to wake up, but simply hears a thud of Aomine rolling out of bed, and seeing Kuroko’s outstretched foot from under the blanket he’s wrapped in, which kind of gives him the general idea. As expected, when Aomine is jolted awake and stands up, stormy blue orbs meeting each of their own pair of eyes, he’s the first one to say something that _isn’t_ merely a curse word.

“Oh… man. We didn’t? Fuck… we _did_.”

Though, Kagami has to admit it’s not exactly that much of a difference, and it certainly doesn’t make him feel any better.

———

There’s a place right down the street from where Kise’s apartment is that serves breakfast. Because Kagami is obviously is not in a state of mind to make one for them, and Kise doesn’t have any ingredients anyway, that’s where they end up. All four of them find themselves seated in something akin to a diner, only speaking when ordering, before falling into an uncomfortable, awkward silence Kagami wouldn’t have wished upon his worst enemies.

Ironically enough, someone he _actually_ used to think of as just that is seated right across from him.

Kagami, surprisingly, doesn’t have much of a hangover, unlike Kuroko who’s draped over his part of the table with a glass of water and painkillers next to him. Aomine’s not faring any better, rubbing his temple and looking sickly pale, which somehow doesn’t feel _right_ due to his tanned complexion. Kise is the one who looks the guiltiest, which Kagami doesn’t really _get_. He wants to remind the blond that they all agreed to his proposal — if anything they’d all been eager and stepped out of their clothes even before Kise could remove his own — but that would mean breaking the silence.

True, the silence _is_ killing him, but he’s not sure if opening his mouth and talking is going to make him feel any better.

They eat without uttering a word, not a single eye meeting, but as it turns out neither of them have a particularly admirable appetite, and in the end they wind up poking their food more than eating it. Kagami has never felt this miserable about a situation. He surprises himself by how… _down_ he actually is.

Kuroko picks up the painkillers after hardly touching his food and looks like he’s dreading the thought of having to put them in his mouth. He faintly remembers him saying something about always being bad at taking medication. It’s more of an instinct that causes him to do it, but as soon as his hand is on Kuroko’s shoulder, the blue haired teen whips his head to look at him. Kagami flinches and intends to move it away, but there’s _something_ about the way Kuroko’s eyes lights up at him that tells him that’s not what the younger teen wants.

So he let it rest there as Kuroko pops the pills into his mouth and swallows. It looks like it physically pains him, but once they’re down Kuroko lets go of a small sigh in relief. Kagami’s stomach coils with _heat_.

“We can’t… not talk about this,” Kuroko then mumbles. His voice is so soft that if they hadn’t been seated in a cramped space in an almost empty food joint they probably wouldn’t have heard him.

There’s a pause, before Aomine speaks next, albeit a bit harshly. “What are we supposed to _say_ , Tetsu? Job well done, everyone? See you next week?”

“ _Aominecchi_ …” Kise hisses. He looks like he’s on the verge of tears, which again gives Kagami the urge to place a comforting hand on Kise’s head (and kick Aomine under the table which he _does_ and it gains him a heated glare in response.) He really tries to remember when he stopped thinking of them both as nuisances and instead started to actually _enjoy_ spending time with them. He can’t pinpoint the exact time it happened; it was more of a gradual thing, and he would like to blame it on Kuroko, but… Kuroko was only the one who got them _together_ , not the one who decided his feelings _for_ him.

Aomine stubbornly looks away from them, arms crossed over the table. His entire face screams of frustration and confliction and Kagami almost feels like he can’t breathe. This isn’t what he wanted. Not that he _knows_ what he wants, but he knows one thing — the last two years his weekends has been spent with either people from Seirin or these three idiots. He knows Aomine and Kise now, compared to what they’d done back in High School, and he doesn’t want to lose them or Kuroko f-for _this_.

For this… something.

That he doesn’t know what is… but… right now all he wants is to play _basketball_.

With _them_.

“Okay, I can’t do this.” Man, he hates that his voice actually sounds shaky. “Can we be grown ups about this and talk? Because the last thing I want is to go home after last night and wonder whether I can actually meet you guys on the street and say hello. I-I mean come _on_ … it’s… _us_.”

Kagami’s suddenly reminded that he might not be in High School anymore, but he’s _still_ not good with words. Like, at all. He’s fidgeting, eyes going downward as he tries to come up with a better reason to get them to talk, when Kuroko places a hand on his and squeezes. That warm feeling returns, that heat that makes him all light inside. He knows he’s looked at Kuroko in a different way for at least a year, and _yes_ maybe he’d grown close to Aomine and Kise along the way, admired their… physique, their stupidly endearing personalities, but he hadn’t been aware it would develop into this _thing_ where he now, frankly, just wants to _be_ with them.

Yes, the four of them.

Which he knows is wrong, so he pushes those thoughts away the best way he can.

“Where do we even _start_ though, Kagamicchi?” Kise bites his lip, looking at him expectedly as if he actually has an answer to that.

“I-I don’t know!” he says defensively.

Aomine sighs.

Kuroko studies them for a moment, before saying: “We could start by being honest and say what we really feel about last night.” The embarrassed side of Kuroko is gone, or at least shielded away enough that he’s back to his blank-faced, rational self.

Kagami swallows, because that’s yet another thing he hasn’t really grasped yet. How does he feel about last night? About… _them_? He thinks back to when Kise had told them he wanted them, kissed them all after turn, asking them to strip. And there’s that familiar heat again. It coils and turns, and makes his chest flutter as he remembers _everything_. Aomine, Kuroko, Kise… all in various states and positions, drunk off their asses and yet strangely sober in the way they acted.

“It was the greatest sex I’ve ever had.”

Kagami chokes on his own spit, and looks at Aomine in pure and utter disbelief.  Kise’s face goes red, and Kuroko blinks. It’s not that they’re not used to him being blunt, but this kind of tops— uh, everything. Yet, it’s enough to get Kise on board who leans over the table and buries his face in his hands. “It _was_.”

“I… have to agree,” Kuroko mumbles.

Three pairs of eyes glance at him and Kagami swallows again. “Uh— I…” Scratching the back of his neck, he says quietly: “Okay, yeah, yeah it _was_. God, stop _looking_ at me like that.”

There’s yet another awkward pause in which neither of them speaks. Kagami fiddles with the hem of his shirt. Actually, it’s Aomine’s shirt; his had been torn during— well, yeah. Kise’s lent Aomine one of his, but it’s a bit tight on him. Through High School he and Aomine had continued to grow taller, while Kise had remained pretty much the same, meaning he now only reaches them to their noses.

Kuroko had also grown a little, but whenever he standing next to them it’s not noticeable at all. If anything he looks smaller compared to them now than he did in High School. He too is wearing one of Kise’s shirts (one he is practically swimming in) seeing as he’d searched the entire house and hadn’t found any trace of his clothing other than his pants that were in Kise’s bedroom.

Considering all of them had stripped in said bedroom it was kind of amazing that Kuroko’s clothes were nowhere to be found.

“Okay, how about this: clearly we need some time to think about what’s happened. Let’s just go home and clean up properly. Use some time to process before we see each other again. Does that sound okay? Kagami-kun, Aomine-kun, Kise-kun?”

“Kurokocchi…”

“It’s not a bad idea. I’ll see you guys around.”

Kise doesn’t get the chance to protest before Aomine’s stood up and made his way towards the door, hands burying into his pockets as walks away. They watch him go, and Kagami doesn’t really want to acknowledge it, but his chest _does_ tighten. A lot.

“He just needs some time, Kise-kun. I think you do too.”

Sighing, Kise pushes some of his bangs out of his eyes and nods. “You’re right. I’ll… we’ll talk later, okay? Don’t think about my clothes, Kurokocchi, you can return them whenever.” Kise then stands up, and looks like he wants to say something more, but instead his cheeks goes red and he excuses himself.

Kagami first now realizes Kuroko still hasn’t let go of his hand.

———

At first Kagami tries to stay positive. Yet, he keeps thinking back to the night of _The Incident_ throughout the week, really attempting to sort out what he’s feeling about the entire matter, and, in the end, comes to a conclusion: he doesn’t know _shit_ about what he feels about anything anymore, least of all how he feels about Kuroko, Aomine and Kise (who he still will mentally sees naked on unexpected occasions when he’s least expecting it.)

Though when Friday rolls around and he’s seated alone in his apartment, glancing from the basketball that occupies a corner next to the TV to his phone that has yet to make a single sound… he just has to acknowledge that he misses them.

Kuroko texts him the most, but Kagami had been prepared not to get any texts during the week, and yet it still sort of stings waking up everyday knowing he won’t be hearing from a guy he’d been inseparable from since his first year of High School. Kise sends updates on his life to all his friends on a daily basis too, but this week? _Nothing_ — _nada_. And Aomine _always_ checks if he can play some basketball during the week. It’s their _thing_. Sort of.

Leaning his head against the couch, Kagami tilts his head upwards and glances at the ceiling. Man he’s so fucked.

Is it even possible to like three people at once? As in depending on them, wanting them near — actually wanting to have sex with them and have them close, because somehow, against all odds, they’re the only ones who makes you happy?

It’s messed up. So messed up.

But it’s… kind of true.

He suppose that he regrets that night if only because he’s afraid they’ll drift apart, but in terms of… what they _did_ , he can’t find it in himself to regret it at all. Every image gets his heart racing, makes his palms sweaty, and throughout the week that’s continued to be the reaction when playing their night together over and over in his head.

He can’t keep denying the fact that if they were here, right now, happy and willing, then _God_ he would go for it again. As long as he knew they wouldn’t wake up like last time, unable to even look each other in the eyes.

And, maybe… he’d make them breakfast. Kise would probably be up first, hanging over him and asking about what he’s doing, because somehow the blond has always been interested in learning how to cook and he’s already really good at copying off Kagami’s pancakes and scrambles eggs. Kuroko would then come in after, rubbing his left eye, because he always does that first, before he yawns and stretches. Aomine would, of course, come in last, probably still half-asleep and Kise would _probably_ nudge him to try to wake him up properly, and when that wouldn’t work Kuroko would just jab him in the ribs with those pointy elbows of his.

And then… he supposes… they’d have breakfast. Kuroko would compliment him, Kise would just be a general sunshine and Aomine would pretend his cooking wasn’t _all that special_ when in reality he probably had more portions than he other two combined. Then he and Kise would make Kuroko and Aomine do the dishes, because they didn’t help with the actual cooking, and Aomine would complain while Kuroko would just kind of do that pouting thing he does when he thinks no one actually notices, which probably not everyone does because it’s _Kuroko_ , but Kagami notices and Kise too because he’d most likely coo at it.

Kagami inhales and rubs his eyes. Just thinking about that has his heart going, and he scolds himself mentally. He’s about to decide whether or not to take a cold shower as punishment when the doorbell rings. He doesn’t really want to get up seeing as the couch is rather comfy, but he does anyway. Just in case.

Turns out it was a good idea he did.

“Kagami-kun,” Kuroko greets. It’s raining, and the blue haired boy is _drenched_.

“You heard of an umbrella?” Kagami asks with a huff, and urges the other teen to come inside, completely forgetting that they haven’t spoken in a week and last time was more than a little awkward.

“Coming here was sort of a last minute decision…”

Many times Kagami had wanted to ask Kuroko to move in with him after they both got into the same college. After all, having a roommate would help out with the expenses, and somehow it just seemed ridiculous that Kuroko would live in an apartment close by instead of with him, but neither had really said anything so he’d let it slide. Right now he wished he hadn’t.

He lets Kuroko use his shower as he prepares two mugs of hot cocoa. He sets them on the table and brings out some blankets just as Kuroko steps into the living room area clad only in boxers and Kagami’s pajama shirt — one he doesn’t use much seeing as he prefers to sleep shirtless. Swallowing the suddenly present lump in his throat, Kagami gestures for Kuroko to sit next to him.

“W-why— uh, why did you come?” _Aaaand we’re back to being awkward_ , he can’t help but think as he rubs the back of his neck.

“To be completely honest… I missed you.”

Well, that certainly makes his heart beat a little faster. Kagami takes a careful sip of his coca while trying to ignore the flush he knows is moving across his cheeks. “I… missed you too.”

“Do you miss Aomine-kun and Kise-kun as well?”

Kuroko doesn’t show much emotion as he looks at him (as usual), but there’s a glint there that Kagami deciphers as… hope. He’s pretty sure that’s the case anyway. He huffs at the mention of the two _idiots_ , and— well, he doesn’t want to admit he pouts, but Kuroko puts his finger to his cheeks and points it out, so he can’t really deny it. “ _Fine_ , I miss them. I didn’t know I’d miss Kise texting me what he’s having for lunch, but I _do_.”

“I have to admit I didn’t expect to miss that as well.” Kuroko rubs his cheek, looking as sheepish as Kuroko Tetsuya will allow himself to be, and it’s cute. Way cute. The familiar, insisting heat in his stomach returns, much like it’s done whenever Kuroko, Aomine or Kise is involved.

“What are we _doing_ , Kuroko?” He murmurs, feeling something akin to an inner panic rising. Mostly because he’s finally admitting that he’s got this huge thing for _three_ guys. Three hopeless idiots that he somehow loves unconditionally, something he wasn’t even aware of before now. “This is crazy. I-I mean, we’re _four_ dudes. Some people have problems enough accepting falling for _one_. A-and there’s thing going on between _four_ of us.”

Kuroko tilts his head. “Does the idea disgust you, Kagami-kun?”

He whips his head to the side, shaking it furiously. “W-wha—? _No_. I—just… s’not normal.” He mumbles the last part as he looks away from those piercing blue eyes that somehow always seem to know everything.

“Maybe it’s not as… _common_ , but…” Kuroko cuts himself off and shrugs. He leans his head on Kagami’s shoulder, and Kagami’s face suddenly feels like it’s burning. Funny, he somehow managed just fine having sex with Kuroko when they were drunk, but just having him this close in a sober state is making him all nervous. “… I like to think we could make it work.”

Make it work?

Wait— so Kuroko’s _actually_ considering—?

His thoughts are interrupted by the doorbell, but this time he doesn’t even get the chance to open it before the missing two of their little foursome come bursting in, just as drenched as Kuroko had been. Seriously, one umbrella and they wouldn’t end up looking like drowned kittens. Tall kittens whose clothes are… fairly see-through, and leaves hardly anything to Kagami’s perverted imagination.

“What are you idiots doing here? Hasn’t anyone heard about umbrellas in this goddamn country?” Kagami gets up and throws his hands out in mock frustration to distract himself from the appreciative view. Kuroko steps up beside him, holding up towels to the two newcomers.

“Why were you out in the rain, Kise-kun, Aomine-kun?”

“To get here,” Aomine answers like it’s the most obvious thing in the world. He accepts Kuroko’s towel, albeit a bit reluctantly, and wraps it over his head to rub out the wetness from his hair. Kagami notices absently that he’s grown it out a little, and wonders why he hasn’t acknowledged that _before_ , because it certainly didn’t get like that in the mere week they’ve spent apart.

Kise simply serves them a sheepish smile and accepts it with a ‘thank you, Kurokocchi!’

“I think you need to make more cocoa, Kagami-kun.”

Kagami grumbles something about ungrateful idiots taking advantage of his kitchen skills, but does as suggested, and as he prepares two new mugs he realizes he’s smiling. Four mugs look better than two anyway.

 “Aominecchi and I talked about what happened that night before we decided to drop by,” Kise murmurs after Kagami has placed the mug in his hands, their fingers probably lingering over each other a bit longer than what is necessary, but Kagami can’t really help himself. It’s not like Aomine and Kuroko didn’t get the same treatment.

“I see. What did you decide on, Kise-kun?” Kuroko sips at his cocoa, looking so damn calm. Kagami hates that. No matter what Kuroko always seems to manage to keep himself together in the most awkward, nerve-wrecking situations, while just the fact that they’re all four together again has him feeling like a wreck. He’s pretty sure he looks the part too.

“Eh—well…” Kise smiles sheepishly, looking confident despite how his cheeks redden somewhat. “We kiiind of admitted that we like you… both of you. And each other. Which… isn’t very—”

“Normal,” Aomine adds; he’s rubbing his neck much like Kagami himself does when he’s nervous as he glances at Kuroko and Kagami who are seated next to him in the couch with a look they knew all too well.

“We kind of established that between ourselves too,” Kagami murmurs.

“ _But_ …” Kise speaks up, looking serious, and a tad bit worried. “That shouldn’t stop us from, you know…”

Kuroko raises an eyebrow. “Having sex?”

“Not just the sex, idiots,” Aomine sneers. To Kagami’s immense satisfaction he and Kise are not the only ones blushing.

“Oh.” Kuroko smiles.

“ _Oh_.” Kagami clears his throat.

Silence settles over them, but thankfully not as awkward as the one Kagami remembers from just a week ago. Kuroko is the first one to break it. “Well, this is a problem,” he notes softly, twirling a teaspoon around in his drink, mixing in the cream with the hot beverage.

“What do you mean, Tetsu?” Aomine asks, furrowing his brows together.

“I don’t know how to kiss three people at once.”

The three of them blink their eyes at him, but then all of them are sort of smiling, laughter bubbling up in their throats. Kagami can’t help it; his laugh is quiet and feels more like a chuckle, but it’s happy at least. Kise downright giggles, and rests his head in Kuroko’s lap from his spot on the floor, sighing contently as Kuroko’s fingers come to rest in his hair, and Aomine just snickers and shakes his head as if he can’t really believe what is happening.

“Do you guys want to watch a movie?” Kagami proposes then once they’ve calmed down, gaining several nods in agreement.

“But then I want to join in.”

“It’s a three-man couch, Kise,” Aomine points out.

“We can squeeze into it, Aominecchi.” There’s a teasing gleam in Kise’s eyes that causes Kagami’s stomach to flutter, and he reaches his hand out along with Kuroko and practically drags Kise into the couch as well. It’s cramped, but somehow Kagami ends up with Kuroko all up in his lap, head pushed under his chin. Kise winds up with his head on Aomine’s shoulder, and as Aomine’s arm also wraps around the model’s waist, Kagami reaches for his hand to give it a comfortable squeeze.

When he gets a squeeze back he can’t help but feel that this is exactly how everything is meant to be.

———

One of the first things Kagami learns to love about having more than one person in his bed — actually having _three_ fit bodies to explore and touch — is that there is _always_ some skin he can reach out and caress. There is always a pair of lips ready to meet his, always someone grasping at his hair, or nuzzling into his neck.

He’d been afraid that as soon as they started doing this sober, he’d get jealous or something of the sort, but instead he finds great enjoyment in watching Kise grab for Kuroko’s cheeks, and press his lips to his while he and Aomine watches them a bit from the sidelines, or Aomine grabbing Kise’s legs to wrap them around his waist while they both have Kuroko sandwiched between them. There isn’t a lot of watching though; he always ends up being part of the action. Kagami had thought there would be more, but somehow there’s _always_ someone reaching for him be it Kise’s fingers, Aomine’s tongue or Kuroko’s legs hooking around his hips.

He likes it too much, he knows that. It becomes some sort of addiction.

On their six month anniversary they still haven’t told anyone except Momoi who needed at least two months to get over Kuroko, then another two weeks to get over that Aomine and Kise would be seeing him more naked than she ever would, before finally showing up at their door with a I’m-Sorry-it-Took-So-Long-to-Accept-Your-Relationship present.

They don’t strictly feel ready to tell anyone else yet, though their friends might’ve started to taken notice that they’re rather _comfortable_ around each other, but that’s all they’ll be giving them for the time being.

Thus there is no announcement or props from friends to congratulate them on six months well done. It’s them, Kise’s luxurious apartment s (because modeling seems to be paying _really_ well lately), a bottle of tequila, a couple of limes and a saltshaker.

“We’re the least romantic foursome in the history of foursomes,” Kise whines as Aomine fills up tequila in some plastic glasses Kagami has pulled out from his cupboard. “What’s the point of this again?”

“It’s been six months. Thought we’d celebrate our get-together by getting as drunk as we were back then,” Aomine answers with a cheeky grin as Kagami carves up the lime. He makes sure to roll his eyes at Aomine’s remark. “And if I don’t remember wrong there were a _lot_ of body shots in your kitchen before we moved into your bedroom.”

“Technically, we didn’t get together before the week after, Aomine-kun,” Kuroko points out. Kagami’s made him a vanilla shake (with alcohol) that he’s sipping at to get the blue haired teen going. Kuroko isn’t as good with tequila as the other three, but makes up for it by offering himself as the one laying down to be licked at most of the time.

“Details.” Aomine waves them off, and instead brings out the shaker. “Now, who wants go first?”

“I’m guessing you’re the one doing the licking,” Kagami snorts.

“Me!”

Smirking, Aomine reaches out his hand. Kise takes it and jumps up onto the counter where he lies down, but not before removing his shirt. Kuroko licks his lips a little, and Kise blinks in surprise when the youngest kisses him without any warning. It’s soft, but seductive enough to get Kise’s heartbeat going.

“Tetsu, that’s cheating.”

“I think it’s only fair seeing as I am not downing as much tequila as you do.”

Kagami loves the heat that gathers up in his stomach like always when he sees them. It’s been six months and it hasn’t changed. They still makes his skin tingle, and his throat dry, and his crimson eyes has probably eyed Kise’s perfectly shaped body a hundred times but that doesn’t keep him from doing it again.

“Whatever, where do you want salt, _babe_?”

“Wherever you want, _babe_.” Kise’s smile stretches so widely it almost looks painful. _Almost_.

Aomine continues to smirk. “No can do. You’re still wearing your pants.”

Kise hits him playfully.

“Aomine-kun we haven’t even started yet and you’re already asking us to strip?”

“I’m impatient.”

“ _You_? Get out.” Kagami gets a slap behind his head for that comment, but it’s worth it seeing Aomine’s rather adorable scowl. Who knew Aomine Daiki was even capable of being anything of the sort.

“Just go for my abs, Aominecchi.”

“Whatever you say, Princess.” Taking the saltshaker, Aomine make sure to put a decent amount over Kise’s abs. He then picks up a lime and places it to Kagami’s lips, which he accepts into his mouth with a teasing gleam in his eyes. The times were he used to be shy in front of them were long gone, and instead he feels his heartbeat pick up speed in pure and utter anticipation.

“No, wait, I’ve got an idea.”

Kise always has the best ideas, so even if Aomine is one of the most impatient people Kagami’s ever met, he doesn’t protest when Kise prompts Kuroko to join him on the counter. It’s wide counter, because Kise’s kitchen in itself is ridiculously massive, hence why Kagami always drops by just to abuse the fact that one of his boyfriends is a semi-famous model with money to spare. Kise never complains as long as he cooks for him.

“Mkay, Kurokocchi, lie next to me.” Kuroko doesn’t question Kise either, just does as he’s told and places himself by Kise’s side. They’re both facing upwards, spread out on the counter as if they’re a couple of very appealing appetizers. Kise then reaches out and pulls Kuroko’s shirt up, leaving both their stomachs bare. It’s quite a contrast between them, but to Kagami they both look equally edible at the moment, and he has to remind himself that they’ll get to the actual sex soon enough.

Aomine raises an eyebrow as Kise grins at him and motions for him to give him one of the tequila shots. It’s first when Kise steers it over in Kuroko’s direction that it clicks, and both of them knows where he blond is going with this. Kuroko’s remained slightly oblivious until Kise pours the tequila over his exposed bellybutton. Kuroko draws in a shaky breath, a red blush tinting his cheeks. Kagami inwardly groans at the sight.

“Much better.” Aomine’s eyes have darkened somewhat. He props himself up on the counter, surprising both Kise and Kuroko when he suddenly goes for it. Kagami almost forgets he has the lime in his mouth, because he’s too busy watching Aomine drink up the tequila from Kuroko’s belly button, before moving his tongue _agonizingly slow_ over Kise’s abs, and then, finally, he meets Kagami’s mouth, sucking in the citrus fruit. This game is far too teasing, Kagami’s hazy — but lustful — mind realizes, because Aomine’s lips just _brush_ his when he takes the lime, leaving him to an almost painful feeling of being unfulfilled.

“My turn,” Kagami rasps, and Aomine downright snickers at him.

“Looks like Bakagami is getting turned on.”

“You’re one to talk.” Kagami gives Aomine’s ass a firm squeeze, before he props himself up on the counter. Aomine just continues to snicker, and Kagami has a feeling they’re all gonna get hammered in a matter of minutes. “Salt on Kuroko, tequila on Kise.”

“Got it.”

As Aomine spreads salt over Kuroko’s moist belly and pours a new tequila shot into Kise’s exposed bellybutton, Kagami leans down and kisses them, Kuroko first and then Kise who tastes the vanilla on him after Kuroko. Exchanging grins with Kise and a soft smile with Kuroko, he dives into it. He licks his tongue over Kuroko’s stomach, causing the younger teen to let go of a slight moan, before he removes himself to suck up the tequila on Kise. He almost forgets the lime, but Aomine pulls him by the collar over to his mouth and this time he _definitely_ isn’t left unfulfilled seeing as Aomine spits the lime out and then dives right for his mouth again.

Kagami groans.

“I feel like we’re being a little bit ignored, Kise-kun.”

“Yeah.” Kise’s eyes glimmer mischievously as he says: “Screw the tequila.”

What happens next catches Kagami a little bit off guard, and no doubt Aomine feels the same as Kise grabs for them both, pulling them apart in the process. Kise is a lot stronger than he looks like and before Kagami knows it he’s straddling Kuroko only, seeing as Aomine is right next to him on top of Kise, mouth already glued to the model’s. He almost laughs. _Clearly_ , Aomine is not the only impatient one. In fact, none of them are patient whatsoever. Something Kuroko further confirms as he wraps his arms around Kagami to pull him down and kiss him. It’s deeper than last time, more passionate and leaves him breathless as they pull away for not to suffocate.

No sooner have they pulled away before Kise grabs for Kuroko again, kissing him hard on the lips. Kagami and Aomine watches a bit, mouths going dry, and blood rushing south. Kagami doesn’t want to wait. He wants them in bed with him right now, because this counter is way too small for four people to be able to give each other equally much.

“Okay, we’re going to the bedroom.”

“I love it when Kagamicchi takes charge.”

“Yeah, well, he’s not the only one.” Aomine slips down and Kise yelps as he hauls him into his arm, bridal style. Kuroko lest go of a small snort as he watches Kise squirm and complain about his situation, while he himself doesn’t utter a single word as Kagami does the same to him. Instead of letting himself be carried like a bride, however, he wraps his legs around Kagami’s waist and goes for his mouth again. Kuroko’s a lightweight and the alcohol alone in his milkshake has made his head a tad bit hazy. He’s much bolder than he tends to be at least.

Kagami loves it.

He tumbles into bed where Aomine has already gotten Kise completely naked, and Kagami instantly works on stripping Kuroko as fast as humanly possible, but _of course_ the blue haired male had decided on a button-up shirt. “You’re taking too long,” is all the warning Kagami gets before Aomine’s pushed his mouth to his. While he plunges his tongue into Kagami’s mouth, Aomine’s hands have moved to Kuroko’s shirt. He tugs and it rips, buttons flying everywhere.

Kise whines. “ _Aominecchi_ , I bought that for him!” Seeing as Kise is the clothing provider of all of them, he finds it more than a little unnecessary when they ruin their clothes in front of him.

Kuroko simply moans. Despite Kise’s whine the blond’s hand has moved down to stroke over Kuroko’s now exposed thighs. Kagami pulls away from Aomine and watches them for a second. Kuroko’s only in his underwear, Kise’s _naked_ and while he’s busy being taken aback of how fucking lucky he is, Aomine’s also removing his last piece of clothing. Kagami’s suddenly painfully aware of how covered _he_ is.

“I should get—” _Naked_ , he thinks, but he doesn’t get to finish, before Kise’s kissing him. The blond’s arms are around his neck, meaning there’s someone _else_ unbuckling his belt. Aomine’s up behind Kise’s shoulder, taking the blond’s earlobe into his mouth, and Kagami groans against Kise’s mouth. Okay, so Kuroko’s the one palming his crotch then. As the hands slip into his underwear he recognizes those small fingers. They’re the smallest of all of them, but it doesn’t make him less skilled as he wraps his hands around Kagami’s cock, stroking _painfully_ slow.

Kagami would be lying if he claimed their movements are flawless. They’re _four_ aroused males in various sizes — although Kise and Kuroko swears he and Aomine look _identical_ underneath as well, which they’ve strongly protested at, but after measuring nature’s gifted equipment it’s actually a fact that they’re equally big in… all places — so _of course_ it’s a bit messy.

But he loves it. Probably to a degree that is unhealthy.

Kuroko undresses him while Kise has momentarily forgotten a bit about him (despite the fact that his arms are still around Kagami’s neck) due to the fact that Aomine’s sneaked his hand around Kise’s waist. Aomine is currently sucking on that spot _just_ underneath his ear, and they all know how sensitive Kise is there, having taking advantage of it at numerous occasions.

“D-Daiki— ngh…” Kise buries his face into Kagami’s neck and almost as if he’s attempting to take some control he sucks on it.

“K-Kise-kun, give me some space.” Kuroko has somehow wriggled his way in-between Kagami and Kise, head placed right at Kagami’s chest, and mouth currently sucking it’s way down. Kagami has to take a deep breath. Every time he’s with them like this stamina and endurance are tested to a ridiculous degree.

He takes yet another deep breath as Kise loosens his arms. Aomine pulls the blond down so his back is against the mattress. He’s panting, eyes half-lidded, and body spread out like it’s an invitation. Kagami swears that he never gets tired of seeing Kise’s face flushed like that, a small trail of saliva going from the corner of his mouth and down to his chin. He’s absolutely gorgeous.

The redhead takes advantage of the fact that Kuroko’s staring as well, and grabs him. “Kagami-k—nhn!”

It doesn’t take a lot of strength to _direct_ Kuroko — while being notably gentle — on top of Kise who locks his arms around the smaller male as soon as he’s within reach and kisses him. Their erect cocks press together and Kuroko moans, bucking slightly into Kise’s hips. Aomine clicks his tongue appreciatively, and Kagami smirks. “Any requests?”

“I get under, you get on top?” Aomine’s hand has moved to his crotch, stroking him to full hardness.

Kagami leans slightly into him, and nibbles at his ear as he says: “Sounds good to me.”

Kuroko and Kise are still kissing each other rather hotly as Aomine takes hold of Kise’s hips and raises him again so he can position himself under him, placing Kise’s behind is in his lap. The blond whimpers as Aomine inserts the first lube coated fingers into him, grinning as Kuroko’s fingers sneak their way around to help him.

“K-Kurok— T-Tetsuya, D-Daiki… ngh…” Kise shuts his eyes and moans, but Kagami muffles it as he positions himself behind Kuroko, leaning over him to plant his mouth over Kise’s.

“Damn, Ryouta, you always make the best sounds,” Aomine compliments hoarsely as he continues to move his fingers around the blond’s entrance. Kise’s gripping Kuroko is so hard he’s pretty sure he’s going to bruise the younger teen’s hips, but Kuroko simply moans. They’re pressed together as far as it goes, erections sandwiches between their abdomen. Kise’s hold on Kuroko’s hips tightens as Kuroko’s fingers continue to stay around his waist to help Aomine prepare him.

However, Kuroko’s movements turn sloppy as Kagami bows his head down to get to work. He jolts against Kise — causing their cocks to rub together again — when he feels Kagami’s tongue in his entrance. Kuroko whimpers along with Kise, face going red as his redheaded boyfriend’s tongue moves in deeper.

“K-Kaga— _Taiga_!”

Kagami lightly nibbles at his entrance in response, pushing his tongue further into the ring of muscle to loosen Kuroko up. As he moves his tongue further inside he reaches for the lube that Aomine hands over with his free hand. Although enjoyable, rimming isn’t going to be enough to prepare Kuroko for his size.

He slicks up his fingers with a considerate amount, before pushing one in along with his tongue that is still moving around. He feels Kuroko’s body quiver, moans getting louder from both Kise and Kuroko’s lips. They sound amazing as usual. He feels Kise’s quivering fingers grip at his hair from behind Kuroko’s back, stroking down his cheek as if asking to help him, so he pulls back his tongue and lets Kise’s fingers join his own to prepare their smallest lover.

It’s one of his favorite positions. They’re all on their knees now, pressed tightly together. He rests his head on Kuroko’s shoulder, fingers scissoring him open along with Kise’s own fingers. Simultaneously, he watches Aomine moving his digits into Kise along with Kuroko, Aomine’s head resting on top of Kise’s shoulder to copy Kagami’s own position. Aomine leans forward enough so they can exchange a passionate kiss, all while hearing Kuroko and Kise doing the same next to them.

The heat is unbelievable. Kagami feels like his entire body is on _fire_. He can smell them, hear them, touch them, all three at once, and he loves it. God, he loves it.

Soon enough, Kuroko and Kise are starting to whine. Aomine pulls back, leaving Kagami’s lips swollen. Fingers are removed before both Kagami and Aomine positions themselves and almost pushes in at the same time. Kuroko and Kise moans. They’re still kissing at each other’s faces and necks, bucking slightly into the large cocks penetrating them from behind.

“Move, please. Christ, please move!” Kise moans, one hand curling into of Kagami’s hair while the other moves behind his back to grip at Aomine’s. Kuroko bows down to kiss at Kise’s chest then, nibbling at his nipples as Aomine starts to thrust into the blond model with full force.

There’s another reason why Kagami loves this position. They’re all wrapped around each other to the point where he can feel Aomine thrusts when he pushes into Kise. It makes it so easy to copy his rhythm, and reduces both Kuroko and Kise to moaning messes in their arms. Kuroko’s hold tightens around Kise, while Kagami reaches for Aomine’s. They wrap Kise and Kuroko up in their muscular arms as they thrust, getting their bodies as close as they possibly can.

Moans fill the bedroom, and Kagami closes his eyes to focus on _lasting_. He has Kuroko’s addictive heat clenching around his cock, Aomine’s lips on his own, and Kise’s fingers in his hair. It’s so _good_. Fuck, it’s so incredibly good he doesn’t even know how he’s still able to thrust with a force like this, but somehow he still matches Aomine’s rhythm, making their bodies shake.

Kise and Kuroko are the loudest, but Kagami can’t deny that his groaning can probably be heard all over Tokyo by now. He couldn’t care less though. He tries to angle himself a bit better, and feels more than a little satisfied when Kuroko lets go of the sounds he only makes when he’s over-stimulated to the point of _breaking_ , because now Kagami is hitting his prostate dead on, while Kuroko’s attempting to mouth over Kise’s nipples.

He can tell they’re close. Kise is gasping and whimpering in-between each other as if each thrust Aomine makes and each nibble Kuroko performs on his nubs gives him a new life-changing sensation. It’s no surprise Kise comes first, his cum smearing all over Kuroko’s abdomen. Kuroko groans, and kisses Kise’s mouth heatedly just as he himself comes, his own substance hitting Kise’s stomach much like his blond lover had done to him seconds ago.

Kagami, feeling himself getting close as Kuroko clenches around his cock once more, leans forward to kiss Kise, then Aomine, and at last Kuroko cranes his head back to meet his lips as well. He climaxes deep inside his smallest lover, and rides out his orgasm to his best ability, but Aomine is still thrusting somewhat when he’s spilled, coming soon enough with an expression Kagami finds so attractive he has take a deep breath by the sight of it.

Once they’re all spilled Kagami pulls out, for so to slump against the nearest pillow — there are plenty of them in Kise’s bed, which is mostly where they all end up sleeping these days — and he sighs in pure content.

Kise is still panting as he lays down next to him, Kuroko coming in-between them, and Aomine placing himself next to Kise again. “Sorry,” Kagami murmurs, his chest heaving while he glances over at Kuroko and Kise’s sweaty faces. “Totally forgot about the condoms.”

“Nah, it’s fine.” Kise’s smile is somewhat tired and clouded with the pure ecstasy of the afterglow as he spreads his legs just a little, Aomine’s cum trailing down his thighs as said dark skinned male kisses his shoulder lovingly. “It felt good.”

Kuroko nods sluggishly in a silent agreement, his hand intertwining with Kise’s as the blond puts his arms around him. Kise then moves down to push Kuroko’s legs a bit apart, cum moving down his legs in a similar manner.

As much as he finds their sexual actions hotter than anything he’s ever been a part of — to the point where he wonders if he’s developing an unhealthy, unrelenting libido — there’s something about the way they caress each other _after_ sex that gets his stomach coiling up with even more heat. The way Aomine’s usually rough hands turn gentle, stroking Kise’s hair, and poking at Kuroko’s temple to get him to lean into a kiss. The way he takes Kagami’s own hands to wrap around their smaller lovers to pull them all closer.

Kagami sighs through his nose, eyes closing as he buries his face into Kuroko’s vanilla-scented, light blue hair. It tickles somewhat, but it’s soft and comfortable and he can feel Kise shifting under his wrist, and Aomine’s fingers tightening around his hand.

It’s then he realizes he loves them. Of course, he knew he _loved_ them, but, right now, he realizes just how much. Suddenly, the judgmental world outside can throw a raging fit and he won’t even bat an eyelash, because something this _good_ , something that makes him feel this great about himself, feel so proud of _them_ — it can’t be a bad thing. It can’t be wrong. He refuses to believe it is.

“Do you guys want something eat?” he asks softly, tilting his head to meet their eyes, Kuroko’s half-lidded, Aomine only opening one due to his slight dozing, and Kise blinking his long eyelashes for a second to regain focus.

“Is Taiga-kun making dinner?” Kuroko asks softly, rubbing his left eye the way that always has Kagami’s heart picking up speed.

“Yeah, I’ll make something simple.” He sits up and stretches, smirking down at their gloriously naked bodies.

“Why simple?” Aomine yawns, stretching as well without really getting up. Stupidly, lovable lazy ass.

“‘Cause I wanna have time for round two, and three… possibly four.”

Kise laughs, Aomine smirks, and Kuroko simply smiles while chucking a pillow at the back of his head. He catches it and throws it right back, but it misses Kuroko and instead connects with Kise’s face; said blond whines in response as Aomine snickers at his misfortune.

Six months is just the beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to shinimegami and kurokutetsu from tumblr who inspire this OT4 of mine!


End file.
